


Boundaries

by river_soul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many of her people had already moved beyond the boundaries the Milky Way laid out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

Two years after Atlantis lost contact with Earth, Elizabeth let Ronon kiss her. He had been soft and careful, the brush of his beard against the smooth skin of her mouth nothing like she imagined. He had taken her back to his sparse room and there was something intimate in that gesture she hadn’t expected. If she were honest with herself there was much Elizabeth hadn't anticipated from him, including his bold declaration of interest in her a year ago. There had been so many obstacles in their way, age and rank and then the prospect of trying to organize and protect the newly orphaned expedition. She had brushed him aside.

He had been patient though, more so than she would have ever given him credit for. Ronon let a year pass with her excuses, never moving to remind her of his interest beyond the subtle way his eyes rested on her. There had been days when she could ignore him, let the weight of expectations and what needed to be done blind and settle her. Then one morning she woke to realize her pretenses had run out. So many of her people had already moved beyond the boundaries the Milky Way laid out.

She wasn’t sure how he knew, but he did. He came to her on the balcony of the west pier, let his hand fall down the slope of her back and guided her to him. His gaze was even and open and she relaxed when he reached up to remove her ear piece and set it on the railing.

“I’m going to kiss you.” His voice was rough and she nodded, wondered when she’d let herself become so passive. She was the initiator, even with Simon. It always came down to her before, but now Ronon took control. Elizabeth felt a sense of relief, a loss of responsibility as he backed her against smooth metal of the doorway and gripped her hips, thumb pressing into the soft flesh of her stomach. Her arms, trapped between them, rested against his chest and she inhaled the scent of leather and the clean, sharp smell of the ocean below them.

“Relax.” He whispered against her mouth. “I don’t want anything from you.”

Those words sounded strange for someone pressed so close to her, but she knew his meaning. He understood her strength and power and that her acceptance wasn’t permission to use it against her. He wouldn’t ask her to change; he’d accepted her for who she was over a year ago. Now, it was her turn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, new [tumblr](http://river-soul.tumblr.com/) friends are always welcome!


End file.
